


Seeing the Not So Impossible

by TooMuchTimeinSpace



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, OCs as children, Seeing the future, arbitrary magical artifact, with powers that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTimeinSpace/pseuds/TooMuchTimeinSpace
Summary: Tony needs to learn to listen when Stephen tells him not to touch something, but in the meantime Tony gets a brief glance at the future.





	Seeing the Not So Impossible

Tony’s eyes blinked open as something poked his nose. A pair of green eyes belonging to a little girl, who’s face was very close to his own, stared back into his own brown eyes. The little girl poked his nose a second time and giggled. “Wake up papa.” 

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up.” He said and pushed himself into a sitting position before getting off the couch. Tony made a show of stretching out his arms and back which just caused the little girl, his daughter, Amanda, to laugh at him again. Soon after he heard footsteps coming up behind him and he turned around to see his husband, Stephen Stark-Strange, standing behind the couch, holding their son. 

“Another long night in the workshop?” He asked flatly with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yep.” 

Stephen sighed. “See this is why I can’t go on interdimensional missions over night. Cause papa can’t be trusted to take care of himself, huh?” At the last statement Stephen turned his attention to their son, Conner, voice softening and pitch rising slightly. 

The four-year-old nodded his head repeating “uh huh” a few times before throwing his arms around his dad’s neck and burying his face in the sorcerer’s shoulder.

“That’s betrayal little man.” Tony said placing a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.” 

Stephen just smirked at Tony. “See even the children agree.” 

“I don’t agree, papa.” Amanda cut in, jumping onto the couch and standing on the cushions.

“Thanks panda.” Tony said, and the young girl smiled wider at her nickname. “That’s why you’re my favorite daughter.”

“But I’m your only daughter, papa.” She laughed. Tony just reached out and ruffled Amanda’s dark brown hair before walking around the couch to kiss his husband.

“I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered after he had pulled away.

“Me too.” Stephen responded and smiled softly at Tony.

“Gross.” Amanda commented, looking disgusted. Even Conner looked grossed out with his small button nose scrunched up which caused the two men to laugh. 

“Come on, its time for lunch.” Stephen announced after a moment, voice filled with mirth. He turned away from the living room and headed towards the high-rise apartment’s kitchen. Amanda jumped over the back of the couch to follow, completely ignoring Tony’s scolding not to do so. She skidded into the kitchen before going over to stand next to Stephen. 

“Can we have mac and cheese?” Amanda asked, bouncing on her toes.

“I don’t see why not.” Stephen answered. “Tony?”

“On it.” The billionaire answered and went to the fridge to grab the ingredients they needed. He placed the stuff on the counter near where Conner had been set down.

“What are you doing there, buddy?” Tony asked the young boy who had a pot lid in each hand. 

The young boy grinned. “Music,” he answered and proceeded to try and smash the lids together like a pair of cymbals. The load crash of metal never came however as a shimmering, golden shield formed between the two lids and kept them from meeting. Stephen glanced towards the boy and held out a scarred hand. Conner pouted but handed over one of the lids and Tony took the other.

“Maybe we should get the kid a drum set.” Tony said with a chuckle that turned into a full-blown laugh with the incredulous look Stephen gave him.

“If they learn any musical instrument it should be piano. I could even teach them that.”

“Not a bad idea doc. Looks like we need to go piano shopping then.” Tony mused, and Stephen hummed in agreement.

Amanda, who had been watching her dads, suddenly perked up and turned towards the door. Mere moments later Peter walked in. “Peter!” She yelled excitedly and ran towards her unofficially adopted older brother. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey there Amanda.” He greeted, returning her hug. He then allowed her to climb up on his back before continuing into the kitchen. “Hey dad, Dr. dad.” He said to greet the two older heroes. “Hi Conner.” 

“Pete.” The young boy happily exclaimed, waving his small hand. 

“What’s up spiderling?” Tony asked the younger hero. He leaned one hip against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Stopped a robbery on the way here.” Peter answered with a shrug.

“Another grand theft bicycle?” 

Peter grinned. “Something like that.” He answered before turning towards the sorcerer, who stood in front of the stove with an amused smile on his face. “What?”

“I think Amanda has a spider sense of her own,” Stephen answered, “but instead of sensing danger, it senses when a certain Spider-Man is near.” 

“Makes sense.” Peter said and glanced over his shoulder towards the young girl. She grinned back.

“Bubbles.” Conner announced loudly and brought the adult’s attention back to the pot. Tony handed Stephen the bag of noodles, and the sorcerer dumped them into the boiling water.

“What are you making?” Peter asked walking further into the kitchen. 

“Mac and cheese.” Amanda answered, leaning over his shoulder.

“Hey careful.” Peter warned and tightened his grip on the girl’s legs, so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Pft I’ll be fine.” Amanda scoffed but stopped leaning forward. 

“Well we definitely know where you get all that confidence from.” Peter remarked with a pointed look towards the other two men, who had matching smirks.

“Most definitely from Stephanie.” Tony snarked with a glance towards his husband.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “I concur, Anthony.” Tony rolled his eyes but continued to smile at the sorcerer anyway. 

Tony was about to make another sarcastic comment but suddenly everyone seemed to freeze, staring off into the distance. The words died on his tongue and Tony stared at his family worriedly. Then a voice that sounded like Stephen’s spoke. “Stark! Snap out of it!” But the sorcerer’s mouth hadn’t moved, and he seemed to be staring right through Tony. Blue-green eyes blank and unfocused. 

“Stephen?” He asked and moved to stand in front of the sorcerer, so he could wave his hand in front of the other’s face. 

“Stark!” Tony’s eyes flew open, but he wasn’t sure when they had closed. He seemed to be sitting on the floor, back against a wall and Stephen was crouched in front of him looking slightly annoyed. Wait no, that wasn’t right. Not Stephen, Strange, Doctor Strange. They weren’t on a first name basis, they were barely friends. 

“I told you not to touch anything.” Strange huffed. 

“What happened?” Tony asked, sounding slightly confused which caused the sorcerer’s face to soften slightly. 

“The relic you touched, after I specifically said not to touch anything mind you, grants brief visions of the future.” Strange explained. “So, you’ve been out of it for the past couple minutes.” 

Tony wasn’t sure what to feel about that. How could that have been his future? Being married to Stephen Strange and having officially two adopted kids and one unofficial kid? At the moment it seemed impossible, but apparently it wasn’t. 

He must have been staring at Strange oddly because the sorcerer raised his eyebrow and asked, “what are you staring at me like that for?”

“Nothing.” 

“Do you want to talk about your vision?”

“No.” And Tony was glad that Strange accepted his answer and didn’t push. The sorcerer stood up and held out his hand for Tony which the engineer accepted. Once Tony was on his feet, Strange turned away gracefully and his cloak swirled around him. Tony couldn’t help it as his face flushed and his heart beat faster. Maybe that future vision wasn’t so impossible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ironstrange story. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
